Evolution
by cows0816
Summary: Just because I've finally reached one goal doesn't mean that I can just stop there. I still have a lot more work to do. Short one-shot I forgot to upload. Set just after the fight with Pain.


Evolution

I walk past rubble and broken buildings. Where roads once were, there is now dirt and debris. I saved the people, but I didn't save the city or Baa-chan.

Two others and I finally managed to escape with from the mob of people that was, for the first time, praising me rather than condemning me for the beast I contain. So much has changed from the time that I finally graduated from the academy. People now look at me with admiration and thanks rather than hate and fear. At that time, I finally discovered one person who supported me. Because he recognized me as a person—a ninja—Iruka-sensei became a very precious person to me. I want to prove that he didn't begin believing in me for no reason. At that time, I wanted to be recognized by the entire village, and today that dream came true.

I hear people as I walk by shouting their thanks and their support for my battle earlier that day. I smile at everyone in response and occasionally get pulled in for a handshake. It feels unreal, and occasionally I flinch when the people who threw rocks at me only a few years before move to greet me and thank me for my work. I try to shake off the thoughts of the past, knowing that things will be different from now on and that I still have my dream to accomplish.

At the thought of my dreams, I can't help but look up at the carved faces at the edge of the city which were thankfully unharmed during Pain's attack, and for a moment, I let myself imagine my face carved into the rock near The Fourth's—my father's. I grin widely despite the destruction and the weight that is now resting on my shoulders. I finally discovered my family. Even if he's the person who sealed the evil creature within me that caused me so much pain, I have discovered the thing I've always desired: my family. I wasn't abandoned or hated by my family due to the beast. Instead, my family died to protect the village and me, and my father, the hero of Konoha, believes in me. He believes that I can find peace in the world, and thanks to him I was able to convince Pain to believe the same.

Suddenly I feel a flick against my cheek. "Naruto, what are you grinning about?" asks my pink-haired friend. We are heading across the town to a tent near the forest, to where Baa-chan is currently resting.

I widened my grin at the girl next to me, not saying anything but giving out a small laugh. I knew there were reasons for the Third to keep my family a secret, so I decided doing the same would be for the best.

I'm sure the older silver-haired man to my left has already made at least some assumptions on where my thoughts have been, since he is one of the smartest shinobi in the village, but he makes no move to say anything.

I hear Sakura huff on my right, but I know she isn't really mad. If anything, she's probably still full of relief. She even hugged me earlier, after all. But my mind turns back to the events of the day. Pain died, not from our battle, but from our conversation. Pain died because I convinced him to believe in me, and in doing so, he gave his life to return the lives of all those who died. Unfortunately, the Ero-senin remains dead, miles underneath the water, but my sensei is alive once again, and I'm glad to have not lost anyone else. But as we arrive at the tent, I realize that being alive is not the same as being healthy.

Sakura bends down next to Baa-chan's sleeping body. She looks old and wrinkled, showing her age, rather than appearing to be a young beautiful woman like she normally does thanks to her jitsu. I hardly hear what Sakura and Shizune say as I stare at the Legendary Sanin and Hokage. Instead, I merely say her name quietly before walking back out of the tent with Sakura following behind.

We remain quiet as we walk around the edge of the forest. We both worry. We both are afraid of what will happen to the strongest woman in the village. We both wonder how to rebuild the city. We both are grateful to be alive, as are all the other members of Konoha.

Of course, I know I will always protect the village, and I will prove all those people from the past wrong… But my heart can't help but feel heavy with Tsunade's poor state, a destroyed home, and a friend that refuses to return.

My heart is heavy, and my enemies are many; but just like I proved today, I am I fighter. I will not give up. I will not accept the status quo. I will change this world full of hate, starting with myself and the people in front of me.


End file.
